This is a multicenter controlled trial which evaluates the influence of Interleukin-2 adminitered by two different routes to patients who have ahd maximum suppression of virus replication following receipt of 12 weeks of therapy of highly active antiretroviral therapy. It is hypothesized that this procedure, which involves pretreatment to maximally reduced virus replication and then is followed by Interleukin-2, will enhance the ability of Interleukin-2 to assist in reconstituting the immune system. The objectives are: to compare two different routes, namely subcutaneous versus continuous intravenous administration of IL-2 which will be given every two months for a five-day course of therapy as compared to highly active antiretroviral therapy alone 2. to compare the safety tolerance and quality of life measurements in patients randomized to one of these three treatment arms 3. to assess the effect of the recombinant Interleukin-2 in addition to highly active antiretroviral therapy on immunologic changes as monitored by changes in immune cell phenotypes and function and on HIV viral load and the rate of anti-viral drug resistance.